Every Time We Touch (Happy Birthday Yan-san!)
by Megamagical
Summary: Summary: Every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you hear my heart beat so? I can't let you go! Want you in my life. Takes place after Shindou joins the Earth Eleven and leaves Kirino behind for a team of (mostly) strangers. Songfic RanTaku


**Mega: Welcome, everyone, to Yan's Birthday Surprise! Well, it's not a surprise now, but who cares?! I have carefully assembled the best party-throwers in the IE and IE Go universes. Come on in, guys!**

 **IE and IE Go cast: NO! Why are we here?**

 **Mega: We are here to celebrate Yan-san's birthday!**

 **IE and IE Go cast: What?! Why us?!**

 **Mega: Well, Yan-san writes IE and IE Go fanfictions, so Yan likes you. Thus, I have chosen you to celebrate this special day.**

 **Kirino: What are we going to do?**

 **Mega: Well… I'm going to be writing a song fic for Yan-san.**

 **Midorikawa: Who will be in it?**

 **Mega: Who ever I want! (That Yan-san likes of course.)**

 **IE and IE Go cast: NO!**

 **Mega: Yes! Now be quiet and let Yan-san enjoy my failed attempt at a birthday story.**

 **IE and IE Go cast: Yes, Mega…**

 **Mega: Good. Now onto the story!**

 **~Every Time We Touch~**

 **Summary:** **Every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss, I swear I could 't you hear my heart beat so? I can't let you go! Want you in my life. ~songfic~ RanTaku Takes place after Shindou joins the Earth Eleven and leaves Kirino behind for a team of strangers.**

 _I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

 _I still feel your touch in my dreams_

Takuto… Why do you make me feel this way? Why can't you leave me alone? I don't want to admit it, but I know it's true. Why do you haunt me, Takuto? Why?

 _Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

 _Without you it's hard to survive_

Takuto… Why did you leave me? I thought you cared. To think that I actually thought of you like that…

 _'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

 _And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

I loved you Takuto, yet, it wasn't enough. You left me, Takuto, and for what?! A team of strangers?

 _Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

 _I want this to last_

I begged you not to go, but you left me anyway. I wanted you to stay. Why didn't you listen to me?

 _Need you by my side_

Please come back, Takuto. I need you here. I can't stay here alone. Please, return to me. I love you.

 _'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

 _And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

I love you. I wanted to stay with you as long as I lived, but now I'm all alone, trying to forget you.

 _Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

 _I can't let you go!_

 _Want you in my life._

I may hate you now, but I can't stand being apart from you. Why did you leave, Takuto? I thought you loved me!

 _Your arms are my castle._

 _Your heart is my sky._

 _They wipe away tears that I cry._

I want you to hold me like you did then; to remind me that you loved me. I hate you, Takuto, yet I want more than anything for you to return to me. Where are you now, Shindou? Why aren't you wiping away my tears now?

 _The good and the bad times_

 _We've been through them all_

 _You make me rise when I fall_

You were always there for me, and I was always there for you. We supported each other. We loved each other. I want you to return so we can be like that again. Please don't abandon me, Takuto.

 _'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling,_

 _And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

I always watched your plays with admiration, but now all I see in them is how great you are without me. Was I holding you back? Is that why you left me?

 _Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

 _I want this to last!_

 _Need you by my side._

Now I watch you playing with your new team. You didn't like the new players at first, but now you treat them like you've know them forever. Why didn't you treat me like them? Am I not good enough to earn your respect?

 _'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static,_

 _And every time we kiss I reach for the sky._

The time we shared was magical. Every touch was a spark, and every kiss was unreal. Why would you want to give that up, Takuto? Don't you love me?

 _Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

 _I can't let you go!_

 _Want you in my life._

I was so determined to get you to stay. I begged and pleaded with you for days, yet you left without a second thought. I see the way you look at Ibuki. Do you still love me? Or was it all a lie born from pity?

 _'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling,_

 _And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

Come back to me, Takuto. Don't leave me like everyone else. I love you. Please, kust come home!

 _Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

 _I want this to last!_

 _Need you by my side._

Please, Takuto, don't forget me. Even if you don't love me, please, just don't forget me. I couldn't imagine a world without you. Come back home, Takuto. Come back to me!

~RanTaku!~

The day Takuto returned, Ranmaru was beside himself with emotion. Whether the emotion he felt was good or bad, he couldn't say.

He had waited for months for Takuto to return to Earth, but now, he wasn't sure what to do.

He hated Takuto for leaving, but he loved him, as well.

He had hid in the park for hours, knees drawn up to his chest in misery, debating whether or not he should greet Shindou at the airport. Every time he thought he had reached a decision, he would lose his nerve and return to debating on his course of action. It was an unending cycle that had begun the night before.

Hiding behind the bench under the Sakura trees, Ranmaru wished that the day would just end, but alas, the day was not quite finished, for fate had one final card to play.

~RanTaku!~

Shindou was confused. He, as most that had a person that they shared a romantic relationship, had expected his lover to be there, yet the one he was awaiting had not arrived. He had been waiting for a while, as all the other players from the Earth Eleven had left many hours ago.

Fed up with waiting, he decided to go to the park. It was, after all, where he had meet Kirino, his lover. He briskly left the airport and strolled to the park. Upon his arrival, he found the park to be empty. It was to be expected, though, for it was well into the evening hours, only the stars and moon seemed to be Shindou's company in the darkening park.

He made his way to a wooden bench. The bench was under the Sakura trees, a favorite spot in the springtime of most that came to the park. He, too, loved the spot, but for a different reason altogether.

It was in this spot that he had confessed to Kirino, thus starting their relationship. It had been a pure relationship, built solely on their feelings for one another. It had remained that way until he had to leave to join the Earth Eleven.

Kirino had begged and begged for him not to go. It broke his heart to see the one he loved so broken, but he had to go. He could only hope that Kirino understood that. He had left with Tenma and Tsurugi, and Kirino appeared once again. He pleaded yet again for Shindou to remain with him at their hometown, yet the words did not seem to reach Shindou at all.

Shindou's departure had broken the poor, pink-haired boy. Shindou had felt bad for leaving, of course, but he had no idea how negatively his actions would affect Kirino. How could he know? He was, after all, about as dense as a brick when it came to love.

Sitting on the bench where their relationship had started, Shindou felt hollow. Where was Kirino? Why hadn't he come to see Shindou at the airport? His pondering was cut short by soft, stifled sobs.

He turned around silently. " _The sound is coming from behind the bench,"_ he thought. He slowly slid off the bench and walked towards the sound, his footsteps muted by the soft grass and the gentle evening wind that had settled in.

Upon reaching his destination, Shindou's eyes widened in silent surprise. There, hiding behind the bench, was none other than Kirino Ranmaru, his lover. The pink-haired boy was sobbing silently, his eyes reddened by his crying.

" _He looks horrible,"_ Shindou thought. Kirino's normally neat twintails were limp and disheveled. His clothing looked even worse. His shirt was rumpled and ripped, and his pants were torn and stained. His face, though, was by far the worst. His normally bright eyes looked empty and soulless, and his formerly heathy complexion was ashen.

" _Did I cause this?"_ He thought guiltily. Was he the cause of his love's misery? How badly did Kirino **really** take his departure to join the Earth Eleven?

"Kirino?" He asked softly, gently wrapping an arm around the sobbing boy's weak frame.

Kirino's head shot up in surprise. His eyes filled with panic as he whipped his head around to find the owner of the voice he had just heard. The moment his eyes landed on Shindou, though, all emotions except for sadness and betrayal quickly left the sky-blue eyes. His eyes darted away from Shindou and seemed to search for anything but Shindou to focus on. _"He hates me, doesn't he?"_ Shindou thought in distress.

"Kirino? It's me, Shindou – no, it's me, Takuto. I'm back," he whispered to Kirino.

"Takuto?" Kirino's broken, yet somewhat hopeful reply caught the midfielder off-guard.

"Yes, Kirino? What is it?" He asked in the hopes of receiving a reply.

"I'm sorry," he murmured brokenly, forming tears threatening to spill from his azure eyes.

"Sorry for what, Kirino?" He pried, hoping to be rewarded with another answer from the boy.

"I'm the reason you left, right? You left because I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry for being so weak," he sobbed. The pent-up tears burst from his eyes and streamed down his ashen face.

They remained in silence for a moment. Kirino's sobs seemed to be the only sound that broke the silence, as the wind had stopped blowing minutes ago. He waited another minute before Shindou dared to shatter the silence.

"You're wrong, Kirino. I didn't leave because of you," he said quietly. Kirino's head jerked up and turned towards him in curiosity. "I left because I was selfish and stupid."

"You did?" His response was tearful and nearly inaudible, but Shindou could hear it.

"I did," he smiled, "I love you, Ra-ma-ru. I would never want to hurt you."

Kirino blushed at the silly pronunciation of his name, but that quickly disappeared and was replaced with a joyful and relieved smile. "You love me, Ta-ku-to?"

"I do, but I might need to reconsider my feelings if you keep calling me that." Takuto laughed jokingly. Ranmaru giggle softly before he joined his lover in happy laughter.

The couple laughed for a minute before Takuto pulled Ranmaru into a soft, passionate kiss. They broke the kiss unwillingly only to fill their lungs with oxygen. Takuto smiled gently at the boy in his arms.

Ranmaru's formerly empty eyes were now filled not only with love, but with exhaustion, too. It was clear to Takuto that his lover had spent many nights without sleep, and the exhaustion had now caught up with Ranmaru. The pink-haired boy gently rested his head on the brunette's chest. Takuto smiled at his boyfriend's actions as he carefully pulled the pinkette into his arms and lifted the boy bridal style.

"Someone's tired, hmm?" He asked lightheartedly.

"Yeah…" was Ranmaru's tired reply.

"Let's go to my house. You look like you need some sleep." He told the sleepy defender.

"Alright," the boy yawned.

The brunette nodded and carried the pinkette out of the park and towards his home. The defender was asleep before he walked out the park's entrance. The midfielder continued towards his home with his boyfriend in his arms, his mind filled with thought of the day.

" _I'm glad that everything worked out. I can't imagine what would have happened if we hadn't made up."_ He shuddered, internally of course as to not wake Ranmaru, at the thought. He loved Ranmaru, and he couldn't imagine a life without the defender he loved. _"I love you, Ranmaru, and I'll never let you go."_

~Fin.~

 **Mega: Happy birthday, Yan-san! I hope you enjoyed your present!**

 **Kirino: You better, Yan! Mega TORTURED me! AGAIN!**

 **Mega: Oh be quiet, you. I gave you a happy ending, didn't I?**

 **Kirino: You did, but that doesn't excuse your actions!**

 **Shindou: I think it does.**

 **Kirino: What?! Not you too, Shindou!**

 **Shindou: *whispers to Kirino* Rule one of being a character in a fanfiction, don't EVER provoke the author. Mega could put us in a sequel if we do. You don't want that do you, Kirino?**

 **Kirino: No, I don't. Fine, Mega, I guess I'll pardon your actions just this once.**

 **Mega: Yay! I hope you enjoyed, Yan-san, everyone. Ready, Kirino, Shindou?**

 **Shindou and Kirino: Hai. One, two…**

 **Mega, Shindou, and Kirino: Happy birthday, Yan-san! We hope you enjoyed!**

 **Shindou and Kirino: Good bye, minna!**

 **Mega: Sayonara, everyone! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Also, feel free to ask for a sequel!**

 **Kirino and Shindou: *in the background* NO!**

 **Mega: See you next time, minna! Ciao!**


End file.
